Going Under
by blackroses123009
Summary: Dani never had everything, but at least she always had something.When her parents are killed while in service to the military, Dani does something unbelievable.*There may be some mature scenarios and some swear words, but nothing too bad to be T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why?

Was I really dead? I mean, I know I had been messed up, but did I really go and kill myself? No. I knew I was still alive. Barely. I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't want to open my eyes, actually. I knew exactly what I would see: blood, cuts, bruises, and who knows what else. I've never been scared in my entire life, but I was sure terrified right now. What the hell could I have done to myself!?

"Hm, it seems as if we have a suicide attempt. Jumped from a third story balcony. Female, about age fourteen. Find her a room; we're coming in," I heard an EMT yell into his walkie-talkie.

I wanted so badly to just open my mouth and scream, but I felt so paralyzed. Every part of my body ached. The EMT must have sensed my discomfort and went searching through his bag. He was most likely looking for an IV needle. Seconds later, I felt a little prick and a burning sensation run though my veins. Oddly, I felt amazing. I was so calm, and the beeps on the heart machine told me my heart rate was pretty much normal. The EMT let out a sigh of relief.

"You're gonna be OK. You're going to live," He said as he touched my hand lightly. I shed a small tear that burned all of the cuts on my face. He squeezed my hand a little harder.

At that very moment, my mind went completely blank and I went into a state of unconsciousness. At that moment, one question haunted me: Why?

*I know, I know, this is a really short chapter, but it is just the beginning. The next chapters will be longer and more involved, I promise. Don't forget to leave me reviews :) thankssss*

-Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashbacks

I was generally a happy person, or so I thought. I didn't think I had any reason to kill myself. I was always a dark and mysterious teenager. I was Dani Cecilia Legend, the girl who always wore the black skinny jeans and random converse. The girl who never really socialized. I guess some people may call me "weird", but I see myself as an individual. I'm lead singer in an alternative band, Black Roses, made up of me and my three closest guy friends, Travis, Luke, and James. Music was my life. I lived in a downtown apartment in Manhattan with my Aunt. My Aunt and I never got along, so I would spend most of my time with Travis and his family, and his parents became my legal guardians. I never really got the chance to know my parents. They were off to Iraq after my fifth birthday. Now, I lay in this hospital bed wishing they could be here. I haven't been able to sleep or eat for days.

" Good evening Danielle. I've come to give you some medicine. We're gonna make sure you get some sleep tonight," a doctor said as he was getting some concoction ready to shoot through my IV.

"It's Dani, and yeah good luck with that, I haven't slept in about four days," I snapped back. He gave me a look. I could tell he was becoming very impatient with me.

"Just relax and breathe," He said as calmly as he could.

I did just as the doctor had ordered, and in seconds I was out cold. It felt so good to be asleep. It felt good to dream. I desperately wanted to go back to that day and figure out what could have caused me to do this.

*Dream/Flahsbacks*

_June 19th, 2009 7:15 A.M._

_*Dani's cellphone rings*_

_Dani: Travis it's 7:15, and you're right in the next room. What could you possibly want?_

_Travis: Dani, listen, you have to meet me after school, we need to talk._

_Dani: I don't like the sound of that, but I guess I'll see you then._

_*Click!*_

_June 19th, 2009 12:30 P.M. - Lunch Time_

_Laura: Oh look who it is girls! Little Miss Emo!_

_Dani: Laura, you and your little cheerleader friends better shut the fuck up._

_Laura: Or what? You're gonna get your Senior band members to mess us up?_

_Dani: I can defend myself, thank you very much._

_Laura: Hm. You must get that from your parents. It's such a shame they left when you were such a young girl to do such a dangerous thing. They would've loved to see their daughter become... this._

_Dani: Why the fuck would you bring my parents into this!? _

_Laura: Why the hell would you wear such tight clothes and such dark eyeliner? You're a freaking weirdo. I run this school! And I think you're just ruining the image. You ALWAYS ruined the image. Since Kindergarten._

_Dani: You're just a bitch._

_Laura: Smooth comeback Danielle! The cheerleaders would love to cheer at your funeral! Isn't that gonna be sometime soon? Don't emo people like slit their wrists or something?_

_Dani: I am not having this conversation right now. (walks away)_

_June 19th, 2009 3:30 P.M. - Band Practice_

_Dani:...She brought my parents into it! And then she has the nerve to say I am straight out emo and I should be slitting my wrists._

_Luke: What a whore. _

_James: Seriously. If I was the type that attacked girls, I would rip her breast implants out._

_Travis: What exactly did she say about your parents, Dani?_

_Dani: She said that I get my defensive skills from them, and that it was a shame they left when I was so young._

_Travis: Aight guys, let's take a break. James do you think you could go get some Red Bull, it's in the fridge in the kitchen, and Luke, you should probably go with him._

_James: Woah dude, why so glum?_

_Travis: Just go! I need to speak with Dani._

_Dani: Travis what's wrong? Are you kicking me out of your house or something?_

_Travis: No, absolutely not. You're like my baby sister. But I got a letter in the mail today. It was addressed to you. I knew I wasn't supposed to open it, but I just had to. It was from the Army base your parents are stationed at. Dani, they were killed in a suicide bombing._

_Dani: (breathing heavily, about to cry) I.... I..just..._

_Travis: Sweetie, it's OK. It's just me. You can cry._

_Dani: (breaks down into Travis' arms)_

_Travis: I think you should go stay with your Aunt tonight. She has no clue. I think she would like to know. _

_Dani: Mhm. I'll go get some stuff ready._

_James: (walks back in with Luke, sees Dani and Travis hugging) Woah. Did we miss something?_

_Travis: Practice is over for today guys. We'll wait until next week._

_June 19th, 2009 4:45 P.M. - Aunt's Apartment_

_Dani: (opens the door) Aunt Nina! I'm home! (walks around a little) Aunt Nina? (Walks into the kitchen and finds a note)_

_Dear Dani, _

_ I've gone. The apartment is payed for, the fridge is stocked, and everything in this place belongs to you now. I got the call this morning. I am so sorry for the loss of your parents. If you need anything, I left numbers on the fridge for you. Goodbye Danielle._

_ XOXO, _

_ Aunt Nina_

_Dani: This is complete bullshit!!!!!!!!! She left!? Ugh! (runs up to the balcony and grabs a piece of paper and a pen, writes "I LOVE YOU" in ink on the paper and on her arm.) This is so tempting. (she jumps over the balcony)_

*Dream/Fashbacks End*

I awoke in a steady shock just before I hit the concrete, sweat dripping down my neck, pain shooting everywhere in my body. I remembered. I remembered every little detail of June 19th, 2009, the day life bitch-slapped me in the face.

*So what do you think so far? Reviews are helpfulll :)*

-Amanda


End file.
